Mike Wazowski
Michael "Mike" Wazowski is Sulley's best friend and assistant and one of the main protagonists in the Monsters, Inc. series. Biography Early life Mike began life when he was born to Mrs. Wazowski and an unseen father. Little is known about Mike's first years. Around the age of five, Mike attended school as one of Karen Graves' students. However, Mike had trouble fitting in with other kids at a young age; often, at school, he had trouble acquiring a partner whenever necessary. During a class trip to Monsters, Inc., Mike snuck into a door while the class was observing scarers at work, and watched admiringly as Frank McCay scared a child. Though McCay initially scolded Mike for his action, he was impressed at the fact that he didn't know Mike was even in the room. Frank gave him his hat as a souvenier, and since that day, Mike strived to become a scarer. However, other kids often picked on him for this dream, due to his lack of scariness. Although this was not shown in Monsters University, it was said in the teaser of the original movie by Sully that in the fifth grade, while almost everyone was studying geography, Mike instead spent the study period passing notes to Suzy Boyles. College Mike was accepted into Monsters University around the age of twenty, much to his excitement. Upon Mike's arrival, many staff members and other students greeted him, and Mike happily listened as he was introduced to his college life. He was assigned a dorm room with Randall Boggs as his roommate. The two immediately became fast friends, and enjoyed hanging out with each other. Mike was first introduced to James P. Sullivan in a SCARE 101 class in Professor Knight's classroom. He began to dislike Sulley due to his lack of effort towards his education, and because of how everyone looked up to him, simply because of his father, Bill Sullivan, who was a famous and legendary scarer. A few days later, in one of Professor Knight's classes, Mike and Sulley got into an argument in the middle of an exam, which caused them to knock over one of Dean Hardscrabble's scream containers. Hardscrabble kicked Mike and Sulley out of the scaring program, which led them to major in different programs, with Mike transferring to a class about the manufacturing of scream containers. Mike soon remembered about the Scare Games, a program that he was offered to during his orientation, and Mike made a deal with the Dean that if his team won the Scare Games, she had to let him into the scaring program again. However, the only fraternity with an open spot was Oozma Kappa, a group of social rejects with limited scaring talents. However, the addition of Mike would only have made the team total to five numbers, instead of the six required to compete. Sulley then joined the group, to Mike's annoyance. During the first event, Oozma Kappa performed badly, finishing in the last position. However, due to another fraternity using an illegal repellent, they were able to advance, as the other fraternity was disqualified. In the following events, Oozma Kappa began to perform better, and eventually made it to the final two teams, the other being Roar Omega Roar, their biggest rivals. During the final event, Oozma Kappa manages to win, though Sulley had tampered with the controls, to Mike's sadness. Sulley confessed his actions to the Dean after Mike snuck into a door leading to the human world, which led him into a cabin where several little girls were sleeping. Sulley then snuck into the door in order to retrieve Mike. The girls had summoned the police, so Mike and Sulley worked together to scare them off. Upon returning to the monster world, both were expelled from the school. Career at Monsters, Inc. .]]Shortly before leaving Monsters University, Dean Hardscrabble approached Mike and Sulley and offered them jobs at Monsters, Inc. as workers in the company mail room. The two worked their way up the corporate ladder, with Sulley eventually becoming a scarer, with Mike as his assistant. Some years after officially becoming employees on Scare Floor F, while collecting paperwork for Mike, which he had accidentally left on his desk, Sulley discovered a door that had not yet been returned to the warehouse. Sulley opened the door, but did not discover any humans inside of the room that the door led to. However, upon further investigation, Sulley found Boo, a small girl, outside of door, in the monster world. Frightened, Sulley made several unsuccessful attempts to put her back. Having given up, Sulley took her inside of a bag to Mike, who was on a date with Celia Mae at Harryhausen's at the time. Boo escaped from the bag, and began causing trouble at the restaurant, leading the CDA to arrive at the scene. The entire city of Monstropolis was in terror. Sulley and Mike returned to their apartment with Boo, and Mike attempted to devise a plan to return Boo to her room in the Human World. Out of ideas, Mike gave up, and the two took a disguised Boo to work the next day, where they told Mr. Waternoose she was a relative of Mike's. After a variety of shenanigans, Mike was captured by Randall, and was used to test out Boggs' new invention, the Scream Extractor. However, Sulley saved Mike from the machine, and put Fungus, Randall's assistant, into it. Mr. Waternoose soon became aware of the girl's presence, he and Randall acquired her, and Mike and Sulley were banished to the Himalayas. While Mike was hesitant, Sulley went down to a village, where he managed to return to the monster world through a door. Sulley and Mike chased Randall through the Door Warehouse, and managed to save Boo. They managed to escape Randall, who was mistaken for an aligator and subsequently beaten by the Trailer Folk. Sulley then tried to return Boo, but Mr. Waternoose saw him and chased him through the building, but not before Sulley took the door out of the station. Sulley locked Waternoose out of a room, in which he set up Boo's door, and used it to put Boo back. However, Waternoose broke through the door and tried to retrieve Boo, while revealing is plan to Sulley. However, Mike and the CDA had caught Waternoose's words on camera, and he was arrested. Boo was returned to her room, and her door was shredded, so that no monster could access it. Mike rebuilt the door over time, however, and surprised Sulley with it after the company was turned into a laugh factory, as opposed to a scare factory. Notable appearances ''Monsters, Inc. In ''Monsters, Inc., Mike is Sulley's best friend and working partner at Monsters, Inc.. He is supporting Sulley about being the number one scarer, and both are enemies with Randall. He is also Celia Mae's boyfriend and seems to be watched at by Roz who awaits for his paperwork. While at Harryhausen's for Celia's birthday, Sulley appeared out of nowhere to tell Mike that he had lead a human girl into the monster world. Putting her into a Monsters, Inc. gym bag, Sulley tried to show him, but the human girl got out of the bag and wreaked havoc all over the restaurant. The two secretly took her out before the CDA found her and disinfected the entire restaurant. At their apartment, Mike tries to create a plan to put her back where she belongs, back in the human world. When Mr. Waternoose reveals himself as one of Randall's henchmen and throws Sulley and Mike into the frozen wasteland, a rift forms between them after Mike gets mad at Sulley for listening to Waternoose instead of him. When they learn that Randall is in on a scam of draining children of screams with Mr. Waternoose and Fungus' assistance, Sulley tricks Mr. Waternoose into confessing Randall's plan and assisting him while Mike records the confession and smugly replays it to watching CDA agents. Immediately, the CDA turn on Mr. Waternoose and arrest him. Once Boo is back in her room, Mike rebuilds her door that the CDA destroyed so Sulley will be happy again. Sometime after the film, Mike's low-budget company play Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me that he has starred in, written, directed, and produced comes in front of the audiences. ''Monsters, Inc.: The Video Game'' Mike appears as a supporting character in Monsters, Inc.: The Video Game. ''Monsters, Inc. Scream Team'' Prior to being hired at Monsters, Inc., Mike and Sulley had to complete various tasks to prove their abilities as a scare team. ''Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena'' Mike is a playable character in Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena. ''Mike's New Car'' In Mike's New Car, Mike is now the protagonist of his own story. He has brought a new six-wheel drive car, and wants to show it to Sulley. When they both get in the car, Sulley accidentally ruins the brand-new car and injures Mike, who then throws him out. In the end, Mike speeds off and wrecks the car completely. ''Monsters University'' Mike reappears in the prequel Monsters University. He is smaller and wears a retainer. In the trailer, we follow him on his way to Monsters University, where he gets off his bus there, then gets an ID, room key, and finds Sulley to be another scaring major, and so they are introduced. He attends the school to achieve his dream of being an expert scarer. When he discovers Sulley will be his roommate, they do not get along well and their constant arguing gets them thrown out of their scaring class and must work together with a team of friends to get them back in. Mike Wazowski is first seen as an elementary student attending Ms. Graves' class visiting Monsters, Inc. as part of a field trip. During the field trip, Mike accidentally walks past a safety line, but is pulled back by a monster named Frightening Frank McCay, who attends Monsters University. Because of this, Mike wanted to work at Monsters, Inc. as a scarer and attend Monsters University to learn how to scare humans. On the first day at college Mike's roommate is revealed to be Randall Boggs (his and Sulley's eventual archenemy) who has a hard time camouflaging himself with his glasses on. While attending SCARE 101 at Professor Knight's class Mike runs into a student named James P. Sullivan, who despite his frightening appearance acted like anything but a scarer. Dean Hardscrabble, the school's headmistress and a famous Scarer then flies into Prof. Knight's classroom and tells all of the students that they all had to complete a final exam to enter the Scaring Program and if they fail then they will be expelled from Monsters University. Unfortunately for Mike, Sulley never does any of his homework and even goofs off by doing rowdy activities such as hanging out with Roar Omega Roar and stealing Archie the Scare Pig (rival school Fear Tech's mascot). Finally, the two monsters get into an argument causing them both to be caught by Hardscrabble and then expelled from the unversity. Mike and Sulley then realize that the only way to get back in is to participate in the university's Scare Games by teaming up with a fraternity made up of rejected monsters called Oozma Kappa composing of Don Carlton, Terri and Terry, Art, and Squishy. Mike then becomes Oozma Kappa's coach on the day of the Scare Games, and during the competition the fraternity easily beats all of the other participating fraternities and sororities in every game until finally Oozma Kappa is pitted against ROR during a scaring competition. Oozma Kappa wins the Games, only to realize that they cheated since Sulley secretly adjusted Mike's setting of their scare simulator to easy since Mike cannot scare. Mike, facing the fact that Hardscrabble was right about him not being scary and being forced to leave Monsters University forever, decides to go into the human world where he tries to scare several little girls in a cabin in a forest campsite to test his frightfulness but the girls all laugh at him no matter how hard he tries. And to make matters worse, Mike's appearance in the forest preserve caught the attention of several policemen in the process since the girls called the cops for thinking Mike is a bear. Sulley then tries to save Mike by entering the door leading to the cabin, but on the way back, they find out that Hardscrabble had shut off the door's power, trapping them outside with the police after them. Mike and Sulley work the situation out, and Sulley lets out his loudest roar ever, scaring off all of the cops in the process. This produces enough energy to allow the two monsters back into the university, and the door explodes just as the two return into their world. Mike and Sulley are then permanently expelled from the university as the rest of OK enter the scaring program, but as the two leave the school behind for the last time, Hardscrabble flies out to tell them that they have surprised her by making the front page of a newspaper. She then tries to give them both a second chance in life by having them both work at Monsters, Inc., much to their delight. The two monsters then first start working in the factory's mail room and gradually start working their way up the corporate ladder until finally being promoted to scarers. ''Monsters, Inc. Run'' Mike appears as a playable character in Monsters, Inc. Run. ''Party Central'' In Party Central, when Mike and Sulley visit Monsters University to hang out with their Oozma Kappa friends, they discover that they are throwing a party, although no guests are coming. To help, they set up a Door Station, and begin taking things from Roar Omega Roar's party. Other appearances ''Cars'' A "car-ified" version of Mike appears in the Cars series. This character is one of the stars of Monster Trucks, Inc., along with Sulley, Yeti, and the Boomobile. In Cars, he appears in the end credits, as the Radiator Springs citizens are watching Monster Trucks, Inc. He also has a cameo appearance in Tokyo Mater, and appears as a playable racer in the Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama. ''Finding Nemo'' Mike makes a cameo appearance during the end credits of Finding Nemo, scuba diving in the ocean. Mike's attire is the same he wore while trying to defend himself from Boo. Mike also appears in the film's video game, where Mike will appear if the player clicks the sand outside of the sharks' home. ''Disney Infinity'' series In Disney Infinity, Mike appears as a playable character, along with Sulley and Randy. His abilities include rolling, scaring, and bashing enemies with his shoulder. Mike has three chests in the Monsters University Play Set, which unlock the Mike Wazowski costume and two other random prizes. His Toy Box adventure is Mike's Scare Pig Dash, in which Mike must collect as many collectibles as possible while reading Archie the Scare Pig. Mike, Sulley, and Randy all re-appear as playable characters in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition and Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition. Characteristics Physical appearance Mike is 27-year-old, has light green skin and two small horns on his head. He only has one eye, which is large and takes up most of his face. He wears a retainer. His body is a spherical shape. His thin arms and legs are attached to either side of his torso. Personality and traits Mike and Sulley argue and/or fight sometimes; however, it is usually Sulley who annoys Mike first. He is funny, smart, brave, but can sometimes fail to see the obvious in a situation. While he can sometimes be smart, he is often times not. Voice Actors *Billy Crystal (adult) *Noah Johnston (young) Trivia *In an early animation test, Mike was considered to have no arms and would have picked things up with his feet, and another early draft revealed that Mike was originally Randall's assistant, instead of Fungus. *Mike's name is "Bob Razowski" in the French dub. *He also starred in Tomorrowland's attraction, Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, with Roz. *A topper of Mike can be seen in WALL-E. *In the original pitch of Monsters, Inc., Mike did not appear in the movie. *Whenever Mike Wazowski is shown on public media, such as a Monsters, Inc. commercial or a magazine cover, his face is actually always covered up by the text on said media (such as the Monsters, Inc. "M eyeball" logo in the commercial and a bar code on the magazine cover). Also the DVD (and possibly the upcoming Blu-ray disc) for the film appears to take this even further by having the DVD artwork and the hole in the middle of the DVD used to secure it into place once inside the DVD player both positioned in a way so that the hole is actually placed over Mike's face. In Monsters University, Mike's ID card has his head out of view. *Mike wears contact lenses. *Mike's tongue is used for 90% of all the monsters in the first film. * In Laugh Floor He has a nephew. Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Mike Wazowski/Gallery. Mike Wazowski2.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.'' Mike scaring.jpg|''Monsters University'' Disney INFINITY - Mike.png|''Disney Infinity'' MikeSciencePixar.jpg|The Science Behind Pixar External links *Mike on the Pixar Wiki *Mike on the Disney Wiki *[[w:c:disneyinfinity:Mike Wazowski|Mike on the Disney Infinity Wiki]] Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists